


Necessities and Wants

by resonae



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Brandt has always suppressed his Omega heats for 20 years, and he's never needed an Alpha to sweep him off his feet. Until a miscalculation during a mission causes him to run out of suppressants, and he has really no choice but to let Ethan show him what good Alphas do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessities and Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Necessities and Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481881) by [xiaomuecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho)



> Summary: For Anon’s prompt,
> 
> MI:GP, Hunt x Brandt. William Brandt is a strong independent omega who does not need no alpha. Till he runs out of suppressants. Now it’s a chance for Hunt to show him what being a good alpha means.

Ethan's first Alpha heat hit him when he was 13, during his physical education class. His teacher had whisked him out of the class and into the infirmary, where he spent the next three hours writhing on the bed rutting against anything he could come to contact with until his parents picked him up. His mother was a Beta and his father was an Alpha, thankfully, so they were there to guide him through his first heat and teach him how to get through the rest. Be thankful, they'd said, that you're not an Omega. Alpha heats were triggered by Omega pheromones and lasted maybe two days. Omega heats struck every three months for seven days on average. He remembered his mother clicking her tongue in pity of the Omega who must have triggered his own heat. Ethan later found out that it was the girl sitting right in front of him.

 

Ethan had his flings with Omegas, of course - all Alphas did. He'd had sex with Omegas in heat, keeping trusted friends and anonymous acquaintances company during their heat. He'd had his own set of Beta experience as well. After all, Julia was a Beta. So Ethan Hunt was pretty proud with his history of Omega and Beta relationships. Hell, he'd even had Alpha girlfriends and made it work. 

 

But William Brandt was the first Omega he'd ever seen that was so different. Most Omegas went around flaunting their sex. After all, why wouldn't they? All Alphas pined for an Omega mate, and people literally kneeled at an Omega's feet and waited on their beck and call to snag even a bit of their attention. Mated Omegas didn't get the attention from the Alphas, but that was only because a mated Alpha was violently protective of his or her Omega. Usually mated Omegas ended up in more showers of presents and attention and love from their Alpha than unmated Omegas did. Omegas made up barely one percent of the population, but they held the rein over the rest of the 99.

 

But Brandt chose to identify as a Beta. From the moment Ethan had stepped into the car and sniffed, he'd noticed there was something _off_  about William Brandt's smell. It wasn't until later, much later when Brandt was sweating from adrenaline that it struck Ethan. Brandt was an Omega that was covering his scent up with suppressants and heavy cologne. 

 

Suppressants existed for Omegas who just couldn't deal with their 7-day-long heat. They were horribly expensive, but tended to do exactly what they advertised, which was to suppress the heat cycles. Sometimes a fake was sold on the market. Ethan remembered the last time that had happened, the furious Omegas were joined by equally furious Alphas and supportive Betas in the strike against the company. But usually Omegas took suppressants a day before their scheduled heat, or sometimes even during when it got too much. But Brandt was always downing little white pills every four days. He always had some with him, and combined with the cologne that he wore, it almost completely covered up his scent.

 

It wasn't unheard of, of course, that an Omega chose to identify as a Beta. No matter how much Omegas were held on pedestals, there were always cases of violent Omega rape and Omega abduction into black markets where they were sold into forceful slavery. Ethan had once uncovered an Omega Market as one of his missions. He'd discovered hundreds of malnutritioned, beaten and raped Omegas. He still shuddered at the thought. So certain Omega who didn't like the special treatment, those who saw it as being objectified, chose to identify as Betas. It wasn't difficult, and some even supported it. As Brandt was doing, a steady supply of suppressants added with cologne tended to cover the scent completely.

 

And Brandt was the most independent Omega that Ethan had ever seen. He wasn't the usual damsel-in-distress character than Omegas tended to fall under. In fact, he gritted his teeth and forced his way through the most difficult situations that entailed being in the same team as Ethan Hunt. "Damn it." Brandt breathed, growling. "This is taking way too long."

 

Ethan shot him a glare to remind him they had to stay silent, but Brandt was edgier than usual. "What is it?" He whispered.

 

"Nothing." Brandt said quickly and stopped his fidgeting. But he was nervous, on edge, it was obvious. "It's nothing."

 

Ethan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Brandt wasn't exuding fear or pain; he was just nervous and somewhat uncomfortable. In any case, the mission went through well - Brandt did not falter in his job even in his state, and by the time they got back to the safehouse, Brandt looked exponentially less strung up. Relieved, Ethan noted. He didn't question it. If Brandt wanted to tell, he would, and he didn't like people probing into his business. "Happy to be going back home?"

 

Brandt chuckled softly. "Yeah. It's been way too long, you know? We were supposed to be here for a week. A _month_ in a foreign country... I'm glad we're going home." He flopped down into the bed in the room he shared with Ethan. So that was probably it, then. "I brought extra suppressants, but not enough for any longer. I just took my last one three days ago, and my heat cycle started today. Thank goodness we finished."

 

"That's why you were nervous."

 

Brandt spared him a glance. "Yeah. Didn't want to go into heat in the middle of a mission. I haven't gone into heat since I was thirteen."

 

Ethan whistled. "Really. Was that your first heat?" Brandt nodded lazily and closed his eyes, sighing. Ethan said nothing else and sat on the bed. "Do... Would you like me to take the floor?"

 

Brandt opened his eyes again. "What? No, it's fine. The suppressant lasts 5 days, I just took it every four to be careful. I'll be fine. We've slept on the same bed in situations like this before, you know."

 

Ethan carefully climbed into the bed. He sniffed deeply - the only scent he got was _nothing_. Without the cologne, Brandt smelled like nothing. It unnerved him, a little, but he settled next to Brandt with a soft sigh. The exhaust from the mission carried him easily to sleep, but not before he heard Brandt's own breathing even out.

 

He woke up suddenly from his sleep, lurched from rest. He didn't know why, but a glance at the clock told him it was 3 in the morning. Had danger woken him? He looked around, but nothing seemed out of place. His gaze turned to Brandt.

 

 _Oh_. His mind finally registered the smell. “Brandt.” He whispered, teeth gritted. He leapt up and latched the door shut. “Brandt, wake up.” 

The analyst woke up blearily. “What…?”

 

“You’re in heat.” Ethan gritted, forcing down his urges to jump the Omega. “Fuck, you’re in heat.”

That snapped Brandt out of his sleep-stupor. “What?” He shoved himself upward, and then winced. “No way.” He whispered, his eyes darting. “I – The suppressants.” He gnawed at his bottom lip, but did not linger for long on the subject. “Ethan, you – I need to get out. I need to get out. I need-”

 

“Brandt.” Ethan whispered. “You – There’s no way out. You’ll get attacked by every Alpha and Beta on the way. You…”

 

Brandt shook his head wildly. “Don’t say it. Don’t say it, Ethan. I’ll lose all my respect for you if you do. Shut up and don’t… Don’t say it.”

 

“There’s no other choice.” Ethan hissed. “How else are you going to get through this? Listen, we don’t have to bond. I’ve helped plenty of other Omegas in heat before. I didn’t bind with them, and I’m on birth control, as required by all Alphas in IMF, as you know.” He stood near the door anyway, just in case Brandt really wanted him out, and more because he wanted to keep other Alphas _out_. “Brandt, you – this is the best way.”

 

Brandt stared at him, his pupils already dilated from the oncoming heat, and he clutched his shoulders. “You… you won’t bond me.” He whispered.

 

Ethan nodded. “I promise.”

 

After a long pause, Brandt nodded shakily. “All right. C-come over.” Ethan approached carefully, ignoring the hormones that told him to jump Brandt and pin him to the bed. “It’s my first heat since I was 13.” Brandt whispered, eyes wide. He was shaking violently. “I’m a _virgin_.”

 

Ethan froze. “Brandt.” He whispered, his body quaking from holding back. “I..”

 

“Don’t bond me.” Brandt repeated, his eyes squeezing shut. “Please.”

 

Ethan nodded, and swallowed thickly before slowly pushing Brandt’s clothes away. “I’ll take care of you.” He promised, easing the shirt away. “I promise.”

 

Brandt laughed weakly “That’s the Alpha talking.” But he hung his head, shaking lightly. He held onto Ethan’s wrist as Ethan slowly undressed him, his hand loose on Ethan’s arm. Brandt’s teeth were chattering in fear, and Ethan gently, gently pushed Brandt back onto the pillows. Relax, he wanted to tell Brandt, but he knew it was no use. “Oh, god.” Brandt whispered. “I don’t – that’s..”

 

Ethan looked up. “Don’t be embarrassed. This is normal.” Ethan knew Brandt was talking about the pool of lubricant starting between his legs, and he couldn’t help but swipe his finger across it. Ethan wondered for a moment if Brandt would appreciate dirty talk, but then pushed the thought away. First time.

 

Jesus Christ. Ethan looked back up. The heat was fully onset now – Brandt was breathing hard, body flushed and hands gripping into the sheets. Brandt’s first heat in what was over 20 years. His first.. his first sex, his first Alpha. The thought shot straight to Ethan’s arousal, because he’d had Omegas before, but he’d never had a virgin one.

 

And definitely not one that was as flooded as Brandt was. Perhaps it was because it was the Omega’s first time having a proper heat, or maybe it was just how Brandt was, but lubricant flooded out of Brandt, causing the Omega to whimper in embarrassment and clutch at Ethan’s arm. “Don’t look.” Brandt begged, his voice shaking. “Just… don’t look.”

 

Ethan obediently shifted his eyes back to Brandt’s eyes. Brandt was shaking as he reached for Ethan. “Your hold is amazing.” Ethan whispered, his hands rubbing Brandt’s sides. “Usually Omegas can’t think straight in heat. Same with Alphas. I can’t… Brandt, look at me. Once my own heat settles in, I’m not going to be able to control what I do.”

 

Brandt looked into his eyes and nodded, then let his head rest on Ethan’s shoulder. “You’re on birth control.” Ethan nodded firmly. “And you won’t bond me.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Brandt let out a humorless chuckle. “I thought you couldn’t control what you do?”

 

Ethan grinned sheepishly. “I meant in terms of sex. But I can hold the rein on biting you.”

 

Brandt nodded, relaxing a fraction of an inch. “I’ve heard stories. About what it was supposed to be like, but god…” He shuddered, his body bucking slightly. “I never knew it would be… I mean, I had – hnn.” A soft whimper escaped Brandt’s lips, and he looked horrified at the noise he’d just made.

 

“Like you need a cock fucking you and nothing else is really going to make the cut?” Brandt laughed shakily at Ethan’s grin. “Pretty soon I’m going into a stage where I need to fuck and nothing else is really going to make the cut. We’re in the same boat here, Brandt.”

 

“Except I induce it in you.” Brandt whispered. “God, I’m a freak.”

 

Ethan stopped rubbing Brandt’s heated skin and flinched to look up. “What? Why… why do you say that?”

 

Brandt had his eyes closed and his hands were rubbing Ethan’s arms. “When I was 13… before I presented. I had a friend. He was a Beta. When I presented, he…” Brandt shuddered and looked up at Ethan with large eyes. “He called me a freak and no one spoke to me. He was from a pretty rich family, and..” Brandt sighed. “That feels good.”

 

Ethan looked down at his hands. He was rubbing Brandt’s stomach in circles, without even much thought put into it. But Brandt was almost purring, and Ethan smiled. “You’re not a freak.” He whispered. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, and I swear that’s not just Alpha pheromones that are talking.”

 

Brandt managed to grin up at him, and then closed his eyes again. “Ethan.” He whimpered. “Oh, god.” Ethan felt the gush of more liquid against his legs, and he fought not to look downward.

 

“I have to prepare you.” Ethan whispered, bringing his hands lower. “Before I lose myself in the heat. I don’t want you to tear on your first time.” Brandt nodded against his shoulder. Ethan didn’t bother with lube – Brandt was leaking in torrents anyway. He easily slipped a finger in, and Brandt spasmed around him. “It’s all right.” Ethan whispered. “It’s – it’s going to be okay.”

 

Brandt only nodded desperately, his hands tight around Ethan’s arms. Ethan worked slowly, painstakingly pushing in finger by finger until Brandt could easily take three. Brandt’s heat had hit him fully by then, and he gasped and moaned under Ethan, all embarrassment forgotten. He was spreading his legs so Ethan could have easier access, his fingers clutching onto Ethan’s elbows.

 

Ethan didn’t remember much after that. His own heat had settled in, and he remembered bits and flashes, like the tightness of Brandt’s body as he slid in for the first time, the way the analyst’s body had quivered and stretched around his length. Brandt had cried; he remembered kissing the tears away, whispering soothing words.

 

And now he had come to, with the sun shining through their windows. He was sticky, sweaty, and knotted inside the analyst. A quick scan on the tanned shoulders showed no bites of any sort, and he sighed in relief. “Hey.” Ethan whispered as the body in front of him stirred. “Hey, easy. Don’t panic, we’re knotted.”

 

Brandt stiffened, and Ethan felt the muscles around him tighten, but a few moments and Brandt fell lax. “You – you didn’t- You didn’t bond.” He whispered.

 

“Yeah, as I promised. But we’re not through yet. We’ve still got six more days on your heat. I just took the edge off. Looks like we fucked all night. I don’t even remember any of it.”

 

Ethan watched a flush spread up to Brandt’s ear. “You knotted me six times.” He whispered, fanning his face. “That was before I passed out.” Ethan chuckled in reply, rubbing Brandt’s stomach. “Oh, god. Benji and Jane… they’d know, huh.”

 

“Yeah.” Ethan kissed his way down Brandt’s neck, suckling softly but never breaking skin. “We should get a hotel. I don’t want to be stuck in this tiny place. Once we unknot, we should be all right long enough to move to a bigger hotel.”

 

Brandt nodded. “Uh.. how much longer?”

 

“Shouldn’t be more than a few minutes.” Ethan chuckled. “A knot lasts 20 minutes at most. Can’t you feel it deflating already?” He saw the flush color up to Brandt’s ears again, but Brandt nodded. “I wish I could have been more coherent.” He sighed. “Your first time with an Alpha, and I was lost in my own heat.” Omega heats, though they lasted longer, tended to keep the Omegas more lucid than Alphas were in their own. Ethan remembered nothing but flashes, but most likely Brandt remembered all of it until he passed out. “How was it?”

 

Brandt let out a breathy laugh. “Better than I thought it would be. You… were a considerate partner. Even in your heat.” He sighed and twisted himself away once Ethan was small enough to pull out, and then winced as he tried to sit up.

 

“Lie down. You’re going to be sore for a while. I’ll go talk to the others, get us a hotel room and bring back something to clean you up with.” Brandt looked like he wanted to protest, but a shift caused him to wince and he lowered himself back downward. Ethan rubbed him down with the soiled sheets and pulled the cleanest one over him. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Ethan stepped out and was greeted immediately by Jane and Benji. “Did you bond with him?” Jane demanded. When he shook his head firmly, she sighed in relief. “He would have killed you. Anyway, we got a hotel for the two of you. We booked it for the next twenty days, just in case, you know, it lasts longer.”

 

Benji peered briefly behind him. “He’s all right, though?” Ethan nodded and took the damp, warm towel Benji offered him. “Should get a move on, before his heat kicks up full notch again. Here’s the address, there’s a car outside, take the keys – Jane and I’ll be gone in the next ten minutes.” Ethan nodded and took everything Benji was handing him. Jane was packing, checking up the luggage. “Listen, Ethan.” Benji said, casting another glance at the closed door. “Just show him a good time, yeah? I mean, last night it sure sounded like he was having a good time, but you know. Make sure he won’t regret it at the end.”

 

Ethan nodded, and then the rest of it was a blur. The two of them barely made it to their room before Ethan’s heat hit like a freight train, and Brandt was already clinging onto him, whimpering and not at all like the calculating analyst he usually was. The next twelve hours was equally blurry, but when Ethan finally came to, he realized his own part of the heat was over.

 

But Brandt. Ethan reached up and rubbed Will’s cheek. “Hey.” He whispered. “How’re you feeling?” His body was still like a furnace, a heated ball of coiled need. He pressed a kiss to Brandt’s palm.

 

Brandt shivered. “Thoroughly fucked and not fucked enough.” He whispered. “God, I am carrying a case full of suppressants next time.” Ethan only nodded and dipped a hand down. Brandt was leaking in torrents again, dampening the sheets below him. “Is your… is your heat over?”

 

“Yeah.” Ethan whispered, pressing another kiss into Brandt’s palm. 

“I wish I was an Alpha.”

 

“I think you’re great as an Omega.” Ethan responded. “You won’t like Alpha heats. In ways, they’re worse than Omega ones. I can’t remember anything I did, and I have no control over what I do.” Brandt made a noise in the back of his throat. “You think you’re good for the night, or…”

 

Brandt hesitated. “Could you – Would you..” He flushed a bright red. “Could you stay inside while I sleep? I’m leaking so much and I doubt I’d dry up.” Ethan chuckled and nodded. He pulled fresh sheets over the damp ones so they’d at least be comfortable when they fell asleep, and helped Brandt get comfortable on his side. Ethan pressed a kiss into Brandt’s neck as he slowly slid inside, not missing the satisfied whine Brandt let out.

 

He didn’t know if he could fall asleep, but he did, holding Brandt to him as his breath evened. He woke up the next day before Brandt did, his cock hard again inside Brandt. Brandt’s lubricant had pooled around them, and he rocked gently in and out, barely an inch at a time before Brandt stirred awake. “Hey.” Ethan whispered. “Morning.” Brandt pushed back in response and Ethan chuckled. “I’m going to knot you and then change the sheets. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah.” Brandt whispered, clutching onto the pillow below him. “Oh, god, yes.” Ethan chuckled as he pushed deeper into Brandt, pumping in and out a few times before he felt his knot inflate. The feeling of the other stretching to his limit always aroused Ethan, and the way Brandt cried out in pain but didn’t pull away.

 

“Bear down.” Ethan whispered. “It’ll help, I promise. Bear down on me.” Brandt did, shivering but pushing down onto Ethan as he held firmly. Ethan felt the pulsating of tight muscles as they quivered around him, the tight pucker stretching to its limit and pulling taut around the bulge at the base of his cock. Ethan would have to get some cream for that later, once he’d taken the edge off one more time. Brandt felt heavenly around him, whimpering and quivering in his arms. “God.” He whispered. “I’m sorry you had to do this alone. Should have been coherent for your first knot.”

                                                                                                                                                                                              

“You told me the same thing the first time.” Brandt whispered, smiling shakily behind him. “You don’t remember, huh.” He pressed back, rocking slightly, but Ethan stopped him. “You were considerate. A little rough, but considerate. And you didn’t bond me.”

 

Ethan kissed his ear. “Don’t move. You’ll be sore. Just let me do it.” He rubbed circles on Brandt’s stomach, pushing in wider before rocking only fractionally back. They spent the rest of the knot in silence, and Brandt let Ethan kiss him everywhere he could reach until Ethan could ease out. “Can you make it to the shower?”

 

Brandt nodded, testing his body. A few joints popped and cracked, but Brandt stood up. “Yeah.” He winced when a flow of lubricant washed down his thighs. “We’re going to have to pay housekeeping so much tip.”

 

“This suite is made for this. It’s more expensive. Don’t worry about it and go shower, I’m gonna get us some food and some cream for you. You sure you’ll be okay in the shower alone?”

 

Brandt nodded, looking distastefully at the soiled sheets. “..Yeah. The peak’ll be tomorrow and the day after, but by then I’m more or less okay.” Ethan nodded but still kept an eye on Brandt until he disappeared into the bathroom. He rushed out the door, picked up soothing cream and ordered some burritos to go at the nearest Mexican store and runs back to the hotel room.

 

Brandt had yanked the soiled sheets and had found the new ones, wearing nothing but a black t-shirt. “Hey.” Brandt looked up as he tucked the new sheets onto the mattress. He flushed when he saw Ethan staring. “I… I couldn’t find the reason to put on pants. They just get wet anyway.”

 

“I approve.” Ethan snickered. “Come eat this. You must be exhausted. I’ll take care of the sheets.”

 

Brandt snorted and tucked the rest of the sheets in before he came to sit down by Ethan’s side, taking a burrito. “God.” Brandt sighed. “How do people do this every three months?”

 

Ethan raised an eyebrow, already done with half his burrito. “You aren’t enjoying yourself?” He saw Brandt’s frown and intercepted. “You can’t tell me it doesn’t feel good.”

 

Brandt sighed. “I mean… I mean, it does. I really do appreciate that you’re my partner, because it really does feel good.” He sighed and put his burrito down, but when Ethan glared, picked it back up. “But it’s… it’s demeaning. The need to be _fucked_ , to be impregnated. Not to mention – I mean, god, look at this. The need isn’t even that good right now and I’m fucking flooding. I couldn’t imagine doing this every three months.”

 

Ethan took note of the liquid dripping down the chair. “That doesn’t normally happen. I’ve been with Omegas, you know. They’re not… as flooded as you are. I don’t know if this is a normal thing for you, or maybe it’s because you’ve been suppressing your heats for so long that your body is demanding this.”

 

Brandt nodded, ever the logical analyst. “Makes sense.” He rubbed his face. “Maybe I should let my heats run their course sometimes.” He sighed. “I know suppressants aren’t good for me, especially later if I do want to settle down with an Alpha..” Ethan raised an eyebrow, surprised by the news. He’d always suspected Brandt would never settle down. Brand seemed to realize what he was thinking, and blushed. “It’d be nice to have kids of my own, you know. Find an Alpha that’d appreciate me for me, not for the fact that I’m an Omega.”

 

Ethan nodded, and ate through his burrito, trying not to blurt out _I could be that for you_. He knew right now it was the hormones talking, and he wanted to say it, much later, when the heat was through.

 

The morning after proved to be the worst, with Brandt writhing and sobbing for Ethan’s attention. Ethan tried his best to keep up with the worst of the heat, but the lack of his own heat meant he couldn’t ignore calls of hunger and sleep. Brandt tried to keep himself company, clutching at the torn, soiled sheets and even reaching downward to shove fingers into himself, trying to ease the knotting heat. The sheer need only eased and Brandt calmed only when Ethan had knotted him.

 

“Oh, god.” Brandt would say, curling up. “Fuck, that’s so fucking embarrassing.”

 

“It’s normal.” Ethan would try to say, but Brandt would just snort and flush a deep red.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the cycle would continue. Brandt didn’t have the energy or experience to ride Ethan from the top, so it was Ethan doing most of the work. Not only that, but Brandt’s peak continued well onto the third day until very late. By the end of the fifth day of the heat, Ethan collapsed, exhausted. “Sorry.” Brandt whispered hoarsely, voice gone from the screaming he’d done for the two days. “God, so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Ethan snickered sleepily. “Most fantastic sex I’ve had in my life.” He wiped Brandt and himself down as best as he could before pushing inside again, causing Brandt’s toes to curl and his back to arch. “You’re still so tight inside.” Ethan mumbled, nosing Brandt’s neck. “I’ve knotted you more times than I can count, and you’re still so fucking tight.” Brandt only made incoherent noises as Ethan rocked his hips sleepily. “Your sixth day tomorrow. I’d say it’s your second last day, but by the way things are going you’re going to be going a bit longer.” Brandt made more incoherent noises, and Ethan chuckled. “I’ve fucked our chief analyst into incoherence.”

 

That comment got Ethan a solid punch to the shoulder. It hurt even from the awkward angle, but Ethan couldn’t help but laugh and pull Brandt closer to him.

 

 _I love you_. He wanted to say all of a sudden, and he pulled Brandt closer, burying his nose in the crook of Brandt’s shoulder. _I love you, Will_.

 

The next few days passed as uneventfully as heats went. On the 10th day, Brandt was completely and utterly exhausted. “Fuck this.” He rasped. “I’m going to let my heats run course. I can’t spend another 10 days in heat, ever again.”

 

Ethan chuckled, just as worn, from his side. “Yeah.” He said, barely able to move a muscle. “You think you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Brandt whispered, groaning as he tried to sit up and failed. “It’s over now. Fading.” Ethan only nodded and wanted to say something, but sleep took him into her arms and he gratefully accepted the embrace.

 

He woke up much, much later, his entire body sore and aching. He winced as his joints protested, and a glance to the side told him Brandt was still very much asleep and very much not waking up any time soon. Ethan managed to take a quick hot shower, after which his joints popped and cracked and fell infinitely better. He took a warm towel with him and dabbed the remainders of semen and lubricant from Brandt’s body. How’d it even gotten in his _hair_?

 

After the analyst was cleaned out, Ethan pulled the soaked sheets off the bed and shoved them down the laundry chute, pulling the fresh ones from the closet. They’d run out after day 7 and had to call housekeeping for more, but at least Ethan had an abundance of them now. The new sheets smelled fresh and clean, and Ethan rolled them under Brandt, careful not to bother the other’s sleep.

 

When the sheets were done, he pulled out the cream he’d bought. He gently nudged Brandt’s thighs apart and examined the opening there and sighed. It was red and swollen, and he found tears on further examination. He scooped up a generous amount of cream on his fingers and spread it on the area, and then moved up to examine the other bruises and nail scratches. He found no teeth marks, just as he’d promised, and breathed a sigh of relief. Later Brandt would check himself, too, but Ethan knew that there was no bond. He’d feel the tug, if a bond had formed.

 

He called room service and ordered the most expensive things he could find on the menu, his hunger unavoidable. He ate through a three course meal by himself, wolfing down the steak when he got to it. He then settled himself into bed, exhausted, and pulled Brandt to him.

 

He didn’t wake until much later, and only because Brandt was unsuccessfully trying to get out of bed. “Hey.” Ethan whispered, smiling softly, “Hey, don’t. Jane booked this place for twenty days, we’ve spent 11 of it so far. Relax. We’re not getting another mission until you’re all set to go.” He sat up, enjoying the fact that his body wasn’t screaming in protest anymore. “Don’t strain yourself.”

 

“I can’t feel my legs.” Brandt groaned. “Fuck, it took me a full half hour to try and sit up.”

 

Ethan eased him back down. “Well, lie back down. I’ll order room service. How’s the rest of you feel?”

 

“Thoroughly fucked.” Brandt answered. “Hungry.”

 

Ethan quickly ordered the same three-course meal, which Brandt wolfed down. “Your first heat.” He said conversationally as Brandt finished and fell back onto the bed. “How was it?”

 

Brandt smiled slightly at him. “It was better than I expected.” He answered. “I’m going to need a week to recover from this, but… but you were a good partner.” He reached over and cupped Ethan’s elbow, and Ethan smiled. “Thanks.”

 

The gratitude was sincere, heartfelt. Ethan tried not to think about what would have happened if Brandt had been caught with someone else, if he’d been alone in his apartment, or if he’d been walking in the streets. Some Alphas weren’t beneath breaking into the house of unbound Omegas in heat, and Ethan tried not to think about it, especially because it was obvious Brandt wasn’t, either.

 

“I could help you with every heat.” Ethan offered.

 

Brandt nodded, and Ethan saw the wheels of the analyst turning. “Having every heat is a bit too much, but… I’m thinking of having one every six months, at least. Give myself a bit of leeway that way. If I’m in the middle of a mission I’ll suppress it, but if I’m home, I’ll let it run its course.” He shook his hands. “God, this time was a total nightmare. Ten days in fucking heat.”

 

“With a three day peak.” Ethan reminded, “It was almost the full 72 hours. Most Omega heat peaks last barely 36.”

 

Brandt winced. “Yeah. Hopefully having one more regularly will help against that. I figure the 20 years pent up will show up for a while, but… it should wear out eventually.”

 

“I’ll be there for you.” Ethan said, and Brandt looked up at him. “I can’t trust anyone else to – to be there with you.”

 

Brandt looked away. “I can’t, either. But it’s too much, Ethan. I’d be taking out 10 days of your time for quite a while. You need to find yourself a mate, and you can’t do that if you’re with an Omega who’s taking up so much time.”

 

Ethan reached over, cupped Brandt on the cheek. “Maybe I found the Omega I want to bond to.” He whispered, and Brandt froze. “Don’t.” He said, before Brandt could attempt to move. “I’m not going to force anything you don’t want. All I’m saying is, maybe I want this just as much as you need.”

 

“Ethan.” Brandt whispered. “I-”

 

“Don’t say anything.” Ethan begged. “Let me take care of you until we have to leave. Let me take care of you during your heat.”

 

Their eyes met, both fierce and vulnerable at the same time. The silence stayed like a stuffy fog around them until Brandt reached up and put his hand over Ethan’s hand that was cupping his cheek and leaned against it. “Okay.” He whispered. “Okay.”

 

The next few days passed easier and less awkwardly than Ethan had anticipated. Brandt could barely move, so he had no choice but to let Ethan wait on him hand and food. By the end of the fifth day Brandt could restlessly roll around in bed, but couldn’t do much more than sit up without having his entire body throb in response. “This is a nightmare.” Brandt said on the end of the sixth day when he could finally hobble around. “I can feel myself getting soft.”

 

“It won’t be this bad once you regulate your heats.” Ethan grinned. “The comedown usually isn’t this severe. Usually Omegas need maybe half a day recuperating, probably less.”

 

“I’ve been in bed for six days.”

 

“It’s the 20 years of heat suppressing coming to catch up with you.” Ethan clicked his tongue. “Your body just isn’t used to all the hormones crashing into and out of it.” Brandt groaned from the sofa he’d collapsed into. “You’ll get used to it soon.” Ethan made his way behind Brandt and rubbed Brandt’s back, circling his neck and shoulders.

 

Brandt let Ethan kiss him, on the lips, on the cheek, on the shoulders, on the inside of his wrist, on his palms and backs of hands, and he allowed Ethan to hold him close at night and only laughed when Ethan’s morning wood pressed into the cleft of his ass. But Brandt didn’t initiate any contact. Which Ethan had expected but was still disappointed in.

 

When the 20th day rolled by, Brandt was back in top shape, in his suit instead of the sweatpants and loose shirt he’d worn throughout his heat and the crash down afterward, waiting patiently as Ethan checked them out. He stared defiantly at the gawking hotel workers and ignored the fact that he still smelled like a well-fucked Omega, with Ethan’s scent all over him. To anyone else, their relationship would be obvious. Ethan was the Alpha, Brandt was the Omega, and they were _obviously_ bondmates.

 

Ethan sighed as he and Brandt boarded the taxi, and Brandt ignored the ogling the taxi driver was giving him. “I forget this is why I’m on suppressants.” Brandt muttered as he collapsed in the first-class seat on the plane. “Every Alpha and Beta in the world will ogle you.”

 

If Ethan had been his bondmate, he wouldn’t have let any of the ogling occur, but he had no rights to defend Brandt as of what he was now. Just a friend, someone to take care of Brandt during his heat, and nothing more.

 

They didn’t see each other unless it was for missions, and Ethan was sure Jane and Benji saw the tension between them, but neither said anything. As Brandt had said, he suppressed his next heat flawlessly, working through the mission perfectly. They shared a bed if necessary, and when Ethan woke up the next morning with his arms around Brandt, Brandt said nothing.

 

Ethan found himself counting down the days to Brandt’s heat, gnawing on his lips as the days counted down. He jumped the phone one day when it read from _William Brandt_. “Hey.” He whispered.

 

[Hi.] The answer came back, voice shaking and trembling. [I need- I need you.]

 

“Yeah. I’ll be there in five.” Ethan didn’t bother hanging up. He jumped into his car and floored it for the entire way, ignoring traffic signals and oncoming traffic. He made his way up to Brandt’s house, fumbled with the key and shoved the door open. He stumbled slightly at the barrage of Omega pheromones in his direction, and shut the door firmly, locking and chaining it before he had an armful of Brandt, lips seeking lips.

 

“God.” Brandt whispered. “I forgot – I forgot it was so bad.”

 

Ethan nodded. “Bed.”

 

“Bed.” Brandt agreed absentmindedly, letting Ethan push him in the general direction. “Your heat…”

 

“It’s going to come soon.” Ethan whispered. “It’s Omega pheromone-induced.”

 

“I know; I got an A in all my biology classes.” Brandt rolled his eyes. He was wearing boxers, but they were quickly becoming damp at the seat, and Ethan pulled them away impatiently. Brandt let out a whimper and clutched at Ethan’s arm. “Wait, wait. Hold on.”

 

Ethan looked up from unbuckling his own jeans. “Huh?” He said, feeling the effects of the heat already oncoming.

 

“I wanted – I wanted to talk to you before the heat fully settled.” Brandt whispered. He spread his legs a little wider but dipped his hands lower, covering his leaking hole. “Come here. Don’t take your clothes off.” It took all of Ethan’s willpower not to strip, but he settled between Brandt’s thighs and let his breath catch as strong thighs wrapped around him. “I’ve been thinking.” Brandt shivered in need, but then firmly clamped his own need down. “I… I want you to bond me.”

 

The need immediately left Ethan and he looked down onto Brandt in shock. “Brandt, _what_.”

 

“I…” Brandt flushed a deep red. “I love you.” He said, as if he couldn’t believe it himself, and when Ethan took Brandt’s chin in his hands and forced their eyes to meet, he didn’t see the lust-addled heat but the clear-headed analyst, flushed with embarrassment and not with sexual need. It was Brandt that was doing the talking, not the heat, and that thought dropped Ethan further into shock. “I do. Did. Have. Since I saw you in the van, in Russia, since you hauled my sorry ass out of there. But I didn’t want – I didn’t know if I could trust you, as an Alpha. I can’t be – I won’t be treated like an object, like a breeding ground. But you won’t. You proved that to me over and over again during my last heat. You’re strong enough to pin me down and force me into a bond, but you didn’t. You didn’t hide all my suppressants during when my heat should have occurred three months ago. And six months ago, you kept your boundaries. You respected what I wanted, and…” Brandt flushed a darker red. “And I want you to. I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather be with.”

Ethan stared, and then laughed and touched their foreheads together. “God.” He whispered, his cock suddenly making its presence known again. “God, Brandt.”

 

Brandt smiled up quirkily. “Maybe your big cock has a reason in there somewhere, too.” Ethan just laughed at that and kissed Brandt, who eagerly responded. “Ethan.” His voice was low, and he rose his hips. “The bond?”

 

“Not yet.” Ethan whispered back, hurriedly getting rid of his own clothes. “I want to do it when I’m clear minded, not when I’m lost in my own heat.” Brandt laughed in response and nodded. The laugh quickly turned into a moan when Ethan pressed a finger inside. “You’ve..” Ethan looked up, eyes wide, to a flushed Brandt. “You’ve prepared yourself.”

 

Brandt flushed even darker and only spread his legs in response, tugging Ethan closer with his hands. Ethan responded eagerly, sliding home and eliciting matching moans from both of them, needy and desperate.

 

As always with his own heats, he didn’t remember much of it, but the presence of plates and glasses on the floor when he woke up on the third day told him Brandt had thought to feed both of them. Ethan rose and pulled the sheet off of Brandt’s naked body, eyes casting over the bruises, dried semen, and then at the stream of lubricant down Brandt’s own legs. They didn’t have much time until Brandt’s own peak hit, but Ethan wasn’t about to wake Brandt up from a well-needed sleep. Brandt wasn’t going to be doing much sleeping during his peak, and he sighed, snuggling up to Brandt and trying to keep his aching cock away from the blonde.

 

“Mm.” Brandt whispered, turning. A lazy smile graced his features. “You’re a fucking beast in heat, you know that?”

 

Ethan looked back down at the bruises and at the spots of blood on the sheets. “Sorry.” He answered, sincerely apologetic. “Did I hurt you badly?”

 

Brandt chuckled and slid under Ethan. “No. I liked it.” He was hard again, and Ethan brushed a finger over the leaking head. “Fuck me again?”

 

“I’m going to bond you.” Ethan whispered, and Brandt looked up, eyes wide. “Are you sure about this?” Brandt smiled brilliantly up at him, wound their fingers together and nodded, reaching up to tug Ethan down into a kiss. “God.” Ethan hissed as he positioned himself and started to slide in. “God, you’re so tight. Oh, God.” Ethan braced his hands into fists as the hot velvet of Brandt’s insides swallowed him in, gripping on tightly.

 

Brandt was rambling just as incoherently. “So big.” He was crying, and Ethan wondered for a moment if he did that every time Ethan pushed inside. “So big, too big, so big, oh god, Ethan.” Brandt’s fingers dug grooves into Ethan’s back that Ethan couldn’t even begin to care about, and when he started to move, Brandt threw his head back, tan neck bared for Ethan to sink his teeth into. But Ethan only latched his lips onto it and did not bite. “Ethan, _please_.”

 

“Not yet.” Ethan whispered, bending Brandt’s legs so he could push them further up. “Just a little more.” He pushed in deeper, scrambling to grip Brandt’s hand as he started to knot. “Remember to bear down.” He reminded, nibbling on the bottom of Brandt’s chin. Brandt still whimpered in pain, his body tensing, but with Ethan’s coaxes and caresses relaxed enough for Ethan to fully sit in. He then bit down hard onto the juncture between Brandt’s shoulder and neck. Brandt whimpered, but tilted his head to the other side, giving more access to the flesh there.

 

Ethan felt their bond forming, uncoiling from the pit of his stomach, his smell tying securely with Brandt’s – Will’s – own smell, marking him, and Ethan growled, lapping apologetically at the blood. “Mine. _My_ Omega. You’re mine.” He grunted, shoving himself in deeper.

 

Will let out a breathy moan and tangled his hands in Ethan’s hair. “And you’re mine.” He growled just as possessively. “You’re _my_ Alpha.”

 

Ethan grinned as he kissed Will. Most Omegas would have said _yours, I’m yours_ , but Will, strong, independent, beautiful Will, was equal in the relationship, as they should be, and he loved it as Will bit hard down onto his own neck. Unnecessary for the bond to complete, not _required_ for their own relationship. Will’s bite did not break scar, and it would only bruise and fade, but Ethan would know the bite, remember it every time his eyes raked over the bondmark on Will’s neck. “I belong to you.” He whispered, holding Will as close as he could. “As much as you belong to me, I belong to you.”

 

“Yeah.” Will’s smile was dazzling. “You’re mine as much as I’m yours.”

 

The heat passed in ten days again with a 3 day peak, and Will was completely spent afterward. “You smell different.” Ethan grinned, burying his nose into Will’s neck. “You smell like me. No Alpha’s gonna dare to have a go at you now.”

 

“I’d kick them in their knot if they tried, anyway.” Will chuckled. He turned with a wince to face Ethan. “We have to – your birth control. They’re going to take you off of it, now that you’re bound. I don’t-”

Ethan kissed his nose reassuringly. “No babies yet.” He promised. “Neither of us is ready to settle down yet. I’ll file the paperwork to keep me on birth control. Don’t worry.” Will looked immediately relieved. “We’ll take it slow, one day at a time.” Will nodded, his eyes closing. “Right now we’ll just worry about your comedown again.” Will laughed sleepily, and in moments he was asleep again.

 

Ethan pushed himself up carefully to redo the sheets and wipe Will down with a warm towel. He was still leaking slightly – he would, through the entire comedown, and he’d complain and fuss about it the entire week, but Ethan couldn’t seem to mind. They’d take it a day at a time, deal with Will’s intense heats and the long comedown one heat at a time, and Ethan smiled as he collapsed down next to Will, exhausted himself. They’d ease into more sedentary jobs later, start a family. But that was for later.

 

For now, he was content just to take Will into his arms and sleep.


End file.
